The primary goal of the Biostatistics Shared Resource (BSR) is to provide biostatistical and biomathematical support for basic, clinical and epidemiological studies underway in the Cancer Center. The BSR enhances the scientific quality and sophistication of cancer research projects by providing tailored, professional consultation at all levels and stages of research. The BSR also provides educational outreach to cancer center members as needed, allowing those investigators to better address their specific research problems. The BSR provides a breadth of services to the cancer center community, assisting basic, clinical and population sciences investigators with study design, sample size/power calculations, data analyses, grant applications and manuscripts. Emphasis is placed on early consultation to allow adequate consideration of study designs specifically adapted to the main objectives of the study. Biostatisticians serve as members of the Clinical Cancer Investigations Committee (CCIC); they review all clinical protocols submitted to the CCIC, with special attention to clinical trials data analysis. The BSR director also serves on the Advisory Research Committee (ARC) of the Utah Cancer Registry. In addition, BSR investigators have their own peer-reviewed grant support to develop new statistical methodologies. The primary goal of the BSR for the next five years is to sustain high quality consultations to clinicians, population and basic scientists, and to broaden the spectrum and improve the quality of BSR services.